The Hobbit An Unexpected Fan-Fiction
by Taran101
Summary: This is my seond fanfiction please favourite and review to see the next part ot it


THE HOBBIT AN UNEXPECTED FANFICTION. BY TARAN

BILBO WOKE UP FEELING SAFE BUT UNEASY. LIVING WITH A BEAR WAS UNSETTILING IN HIS STOMACH BUT HE CARRIED ON. HE GOT UP OUT OF BED TIPTOEING AROUND THE 13 DWARVES AND AROUND GANDALF. HE THEN MADE HIS WAY TO THE KITCHEN FOR SOME HONEY STANDING THERE WAS BEORN "BILBO I HOPE THE BED WAS TO YOUR LIKING IM SURE IT IS NOT AS COMFORTABLE AS IT WOULD BE IN THE SHIRE" "OH IT WAS ER FINE INDEED" HE SAID SARCASTICLY.

THE REST OF THE COMPANY WOKE UP AND GANDALF AND BEORN HAD A UNUSUAL CONVERSATION... " I TRUST YOU HAVE INFORMED SARUMAN?"

"NO HE DOES NOT BEILEVE ANY EVIL IS GOING ON IN DOL GULDUR ME AND RADAGAST HAVE BEEN THERE MANY A TIME AND THE SAME THINGS WE HEARD" " WHAT DID YOU HEAR GANDALF?" "METAL WORKS, FIRE AND SCREAMS" "IT MUST BE BOLG SON OF AZOG HE AND THE NECROMANCER HAVE FORMED AN ALLIANCE" "I WILL SEND THE DWARVES TO LAKE-TOWN BUT YOU, RADAGAST AND I MUST GO TO DOL GULDUR TO FACE THE NECROMANCER" " AS YOU WISH" THEY CAME INSIDE WITH GLUM FACES.

THE COMPANY OF DWARVES AND HOBBIT CONTINUED WITHOUT GANDALF THROUGH MIRKWOOD. " WHERE DO YOU THINK GANDALF IS OFF TOO?" " I DONT KNOW BUT HE IS A WIZARD HE DOES AS HE PLEASES" SAID DORI

WHILE IN THE MIRKWOOD FOREST...

"SHHHH QUIET" SAID THORIN " HISSING IS THAT HISSING?" " SHUT UP ORI" SUDDENLY 7 SPIDERS RAN OUT OF THE BUSHES ATTACKING THE COMPANY THEY FIGHT BRAVELY AND FORCE TH ESPIDERS TO RETREAT BUT SUDDENLY " THORIN I WANDERED WHEN I WOULD SEE YOU AGAIN I HAVE SOMETHING OF YOURS OAKENSHIELD" " AZOG!" AZOG COMES RIDING DOWN ON A MASSIVE SPIDER HOLDING HIS MACE AND THORIN'S OAKENSHIELD. AZOG THROWS IT DOWN. HIS SPIDER LEAPS AT BALIN WHO STABS THE SPIDER IN IT'S EYES AZOG FALLS AT YELLS.  
"THIS TIME THORIN WE WILL HELP YOU" DWALIN SAYS.

THE FIGHT BREAKS OUT AZOG SWINGS AT THE DWARVES KNOCKING ALL OF THEM DOWN BUT THORIN. THORIN AND AZOG FIGHT! THEY SWING AT THE HEADS OF EACH OTHER. AZOG DUCKS WHILE ORCRIST IS GLOWLING BLUE WITH A HINT OF GREEN LIGHT AZOG CANT WIN THIS TIME.

KILI AND FILI RUSH TO THERE UNCLE'S AID FILI IS KNOCKED DOWN BY AZOG. AZOG PICKS HIM UP SLOWLY CHOKING HIM BUT ONE OF KILI'S ARROWS STRIKES DOWN AZOG. WHILE HIS EYE IS SLOWLY BLEEDING THORIN CUTS HIS HEAD OFF. THE COMPANY ARE RELIVED. " WHERE IS BILBO" SAYS OIN "HERE" THEY TURN AROUND TO SEE TWO ELFS ONE WITH BLONDE HAIR AND THE OTHER WITH RED HOLDING BILBO BY HIS HAIR AND A DAGGER TO HIS THROAT "COME WITH US THORIN OAKENSHELD" SAYS THE BLONDE ONE

DOL GULDUR...

BEORN, RADAGAST AND GANDALF MAKE THERE WAY ACROSS THE BRIDGE FROM MIRKWOOD TO THE CITADEL.

THEY ENTER HEARING WHISPERS AND SCREAMS THERE IN FRONT OF THE TRIO THE NECROMANCER ARISES FROM THE STATUE OF THE WITCH KING OF ANGMAR " KILL THEM" BOLG AND 2 OTHER ORCS COME FROM THE CELLS DOWN BELOW. BEORN KILLS BOTH ORCS BUT LEAVES BOLG TO GANDALF THE TWO BATTLE FEROCISCLIY BUT GANDALF KNOCKS HIM TO THE GROUND BOLG GRABS GANDALF'S LEG AND DRAGS HIM TO THE TORTURE CHAMBERS BEORN RUNS AFTER HIM BUT IS KILLED BY 7 ARROWS THAT STRIKE HIM DOWN. RADAGAST GOES TO BEORN " RADAGAST... RADAGAST HELP GANDALF GET HELP QUICKLY... BEFORE IT IS TO LATE" RADAGAST GETS HIS STAFF AND REMOVES THE WOUNDS FROM BEORN.

"THANK YOU MY FRIEND" THE TWO WALK AROUND DOL GULDUR.

THEY HEAR A STRANGE MUMBLING NOISE BEORN LOOKS UP SOMEONE IS ABOUT TO JUMP. AS QUICK AS A BLUR A SMALL MAN WITH A DARK LONG BEARD AND A STICK JUMPS DOWN ATACKING THE TWO. HE STOPS.

"THRAIN?" "MMM THROR KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN DEAD DEAD WHAT DOES I DO NOTHING I RUN AWAY GET CAPTURED THORIN IS DEAD I HAVE NO PURPOSE NO MORE!" "THORIN IS ALIVE" " ALIVE? WHERE I MUST SEE HIM I MUST" BEFORE HE CAN FINISH AN ARROW PIERCES HIS NECK GOING RIGHT THROUGH BLOOD DRIPS DOWN HIS MOUTH ON HIS KNEES THRAIN MUMBLES " THE KING WILL NEVER RETURN" AS HE SAYS THAT A PAIR OF HANDS SLOWLY PULL HIS HAIR AND RIPPING HIS HEAD OF FROM HIS BODY. LIFTING IT UP PROUDLY WAS BOLG. BEORN CHARGES AT HIM SWINGING HIS AX FROM LEFT TO RIGHT THE TWO MOUNTAINS OF PEOPLE FIGHT. THE FIGHT IS A LONG ONE AND IT TAKES THEM TO THE BRIDGE BOLG KNOCKS BEORN BACK. SUDDENLY BEORN'S FACE STARTS TO CHANGE. BEORN NOW IN BEAR FORM GRABS BOLG AND JUMPS WITH HIM OF THE CLIFF PLUMMETING DOWN INTO THE RIVER. "BEORN?" RADAGAST KNOWS HE MUST GET HELP.

THORIN AND THE COMPANY WERE LED TO THE ELVEN KINGS HALL WHERE THRANDUIL KING OF THE ELVES LIVED.

"WELL THROIN OAKENSHIELD WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY FOREST BATTLING AZOG THE DEFILER?" "I KILLED AZOG BEHEADED HIM AS HE DID MY GRANDFATHER" "DONT GET ME WRONG IT WAS A CLEAN CUT BUT WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THESE PARTS?" OIN STEPS FORWARD "WE WERE TRAVELING TO LAKE-TOWN TO SEEK OUT BARD THE BOWMAN WE FOLLOW ORDERS FROM GANDALF" "GANDALF? WHERE IS HE?" "HE DIDN'T SAY WHERE HE WAS GOING" " FINE THEN TAURIEL! RELEASE THEM"

THE DWARVES VENTURED ON TO LAKE-TOWN...


End file.
